Antinium
Antiniums is a race of humanoid insects. They are one of the most isolated races, as they tend to stay in their hives, and rarely interact with the other specieses. There are currently five known Antinium hives in the world, located in Issrysil . All five of them are being under the authority of the Great Queen. One of the laws she set was that the queens of each colony, which are probably her daughters, are prohibted to bear queens of their own. Hive Locations * Liscor * Biology They walk on two legs, have four arms and two feelers on top of their heads, their size varies greatly, though depending which duty each has. For example, a soldiers is much taller, and wider than a worker. All Antiniums can communicate with each other, through a telepathic link. History Years ago the Antiniums left Rhir to invade the southern area of Issrysil. This incursion led to the bloody decade-long war known as, the First Incursion War, in which hundreds of thousands of Antinium soldiers established huge colonies across the southern plains, razing cities and forcing Gnoll tribes to retreat into the lower plains regions. Initially, response from the northern cities and allied confederacies were slow to react to the Antinium sweeping through the plateaus and rugged mountainous regions of the continent, underestimating the dangers of an entrenched Antinium hive and the true numbers of the Antinium concealed beneath the earth. It was only after five cities were lost that they decided to act. The tide of the war only changed after the discovery of the Antinium’s fatal weakness. Using their newfound tactics, the Southern Alliance used long-range mage spells to assault Antinium hives and deter attacking forces. Several hives were destroyed entirely before a temporary truce was formed between the Antinium Queens and the Collective and the leaders of the city states. This peace was tenuous however and lasted for only four years when the Antinium attacked again, leading to the Second Incursion War. Culture They have a strict caste system, therefore every member of the hive has a single task to fulfill —a warrior is to defend the hive, a worker to construct, and so on. Another noticeable feature of the race is the lack of self-consciousness—every Antinium, except for selected few, such as the queen, and the prognugator, seems machine-like. The only thing they live for is to simply fulfill the task that was given to them. There have been few, who managed to achieve self-consciousness; those ones are being called Abberations. Once an Antinium has become an Aberration it becomes immensely aggressive, and tries to kill everything it sees. As a result of that, once someone has been identified to be one, that person is immediately killed. Caste System * Queens * Revalantor * Prognugator * Workers * Soldiers * Listeners Abilities * It is possible for Queens to revive deceased Antiniums, but it is very rarely done, as this ritual costs a lot of rescources and time, therefore Queens only chooses those that are very useful to the hive. Once individuals are revived, they lose ten levels among their classes. Category:Races Category:Antiniums